Desire and Disorder
by xDemoiselleGothique
Summary: Draco Malfoy has The Syndrome Of Asperger, one of the most common kind of Autism Spectrum Disorder. Of course, As soon as his father finds out Draco doesn't do stupid things on purpose, and that it's a Muggle Disorder, he disowns him. Enter in Harry Potter to come play saviour. WARNING: Adult Content and Autism. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Desire and Disorder...**

~  
**Draco's P.O.V.**  
Draco was ashamed, to say the least. He just got kicked to the curb by his father when they had seen a Muggle-born Healer._ 'Fuck you, Healer Sotorita.'_ Draco thought pitifully. The first thing he thought of, was of course to go to his Mother's old house. Grimmauld Place. He still had the key somewhere. When Draco apparated to the old house, and he opened the door, he sighed quietly. It seemed almost... Deserted. Like it was.

A loud pop behind him, scared the crap out of the blonde. "Young Master Draco Malfoy! You came back! Kreacher so happy you are back!" The old house-elf screeched. Draco grimaced at the old thing. "Hello Kreacher." He dropped his stuff on the ground, and wrinkled his nose. "It's disgusting in here." He murmured when Kreacher went off to put Draco's stuff who-knows-where. "Kreacher doesn't do his work very properly."

Draco went to the kitchen, and filled a bucket with water and soap. Then, he went to clean the windows, all glassworks, the tables, the crystal chandeliers, etcetra etcetra. He sweeped and mopped the floors, washed the dishes that seemed to be there forever, and practically cleaned to every single corner of the enormous house.

When he was finally done, the first thing he did was take a shower, to get all that filth off his body. He wrapped the soft, huge towel around his body.

Draco hummed happily, putting on some music when he walked to 'his' room.

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Harry was pissed. Really pissed. He had just caught Ginny with Zacharias Smith. Fucking whore. He packed his stuff, attempting to go home. He grimaced slightly, thinking about what the Weasley's would say if he broke up with Ginny. He took the Floo, yelling, "12 Grimmauld Place, London!"

Harry's eyes widened. "What the Fuck happened to my house?" He wondered out loud. Of course Kreacher couldn't have done this?

"Kreacher!" He called. The old, grumpy house-elf made his appearance clear with a loud 'pop'. "Yes, Master?" He asked. "Have you cleaned the house?" Harry questioned him. "No, Master. The only living Black male has returned to the ancestral house." Kreacher replied groggily. "Who?" Harry frowned. "It would be best to see for yourself, Master."

Harry sighed. "Fine." He walked up the stairs slowly, he heard someone singing softly. He opened the door where it came from, and his eyes widened.

Draco bloody Malfoy.  
Completely naked.  
Dripping wet.

And Hell if it didn't look good! His mouth practically started watering.

"M-Malfoy?" Harry asked, not believing his eyes.

Malfoy turned around. "Potter?" He frowned. "What the Hell are you doing in my ancestral house?"

"Uh, I inherited it." Harry replied as casually as possible when Malfoy put on his shirt and some pajama pants. Without underwear.

He had forgotten about Ginny already. "So, why are you here?"

"My father disowned me. The only place I could think of to go was here. But I guess you're gonna to throw me out too, huh..." Malfoy looked down. Harry had never seen him like this before. Except the day in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, of course.

"I suppose you can stay... Thanks for cleaning the house, by the way."

"It was atrociously disgusting, Potter." Malfoy smirked slightly.

"Why thank you." Harry replied, a tad bit annoyed.

Malfoy looked at the wall, smiling slightly as he saw the names written on it in childish handwritings of different Blacks. Bellatrix, Narcissa, Andromeda, Tonks, Sirius, Regulus, Malfoy himself, and someone named Mariposa.

"So... Do you happen to be able to cook?" Harry asked jokingly.

All Malfoy did was smirk in an amused way.

**xDemoiselleGothique:** Hope you like it! Please review? Then I'll update soon. (This is written from an actual Autist's point of view, so don't worry, it won't be... Outta character).


	2. Chapter 2

**Desire and Disorder...**

~  
**Harry's P.O.V.**

Harry was sitting in the Black Library, reading the Evening Prophet. Malfoy's disowning was already all over it.

_**'Exclusive: Malfoy Family Has Been Scandalized Again!**  
By Rita Skeeter._

_The only son and who would have been the next Malfoy Heir of Lucius Malfoy, Draco, has been disowned.  
Or so, we have been informed by Millicent Bulstrode, a far descendant of the Noble and Most Ancient House Of Black.  
After a chain of scandals the young Slytherin has on his name, this is by far the most interesting one.  
The 23-year old, as I may say, rather charming and handsome young male, has got the following charges and scandals on his name:  
- The plotting of the murder of Albus Dumbledore. (Proven dishonest, as Severus Snape has murdered him under the request of Albus.)  
- The poisoning of Ronald Weasely. (By Accident).  
- The cursing of Katie Bell. (By Accident).  
- Several Suicide Attempts.  
- Coming out of the Closet as a Queer Pureblood.  
- Supporting Muggleborn Rights.  
- Being a Blood-Traitor.  
- Taking the Dark Mark._

**Picture of Draco's Dark Mark from the trials.**

_Young Mister Malfoy has been missing ever since the disowning. We still do not know the reason why he was disowned, but I'm sure of it that it'll be a juicy story!  
Narcissa Druella Malfoy née Black did not want to react to us. Poor little Cissy must be shocked._

_Rita Skeeter.'_

__Harry did not know why this made him angry. Actually everything the stupid Beetle wrote was crappy anyway.

"Can I come in?"

He looked up. "Of course."

Malfoy came in, scratching the back of his head rather shyly. "Dinner is ready..." He murmured softly.

Harry couldn't help but smile. He liked this Malfoy. He was so... Vulnerable. "I'll be down." He put down the Prophet on the end table, and followed Malfoy downstairs.

The long table was covered in a dark silken table cloth. The silver chandeliers seemed to shimmer against it. "I've made Coq au vin as a starter, Pan-roasted duck breasts with Sherry, honey and Thyme sauce, and Mille-feuille, Crème Brûlée and Treacle Tart as desserts... I didn't quite know what you'd like... Coq au vin is Rooster with red wine. I also found some wine in your cellar..." Malfoy said quietly.

All Harry could bring out was, "Wow. What the fuck."

"Too much?" Malfoy - Draco asked nervously.

"Just surprised you can cook... Thought you had house-elves for that... And it looks bloody mouth-watering!" Harry exclaimed.

Draco snorted. "I'm not amused."

"Hey, I said it looks mouth-watering!"

"You insulted me!" Draco whined.

"No, no, no... Malfoy... Draco... I meant... I was just joking! It really looks delicious, I promise."

Draco had his head tilted slightly, as trying to understand what Harry was saying. After a while, he nodded. "Oh. Okay. Bon Appétit." He said, when he sat down.

"Enjoy your meal." Harry smiled, but his mind was elsewhere. How could Draco not have understood what he was explaining? He decided not to pay too much mind to it. He started to eat, to be pleasantly surprised. "Jesus Tits! This is... Perfect!"

Draco frowned. "Who's Jesus?"

**xKrissiKindle.: **Review? :3


End file.
